Ending and Beginning
by Blake Grey
Summary: Having survived being put in a story of his own making and having taken on the name Christian Striker to represent his new identity this former simple fanfic author has now come to the story's end. However that doesnt mean its over for him yet. A/N: Read authors note inside for more details. R&R please


**WARNING LONG A/N. MUST READ FOR UPDATES ON MY STORIES**

 **A/N: Ok I'll try to keep this short but I felt the need to write this. If you couldn't tell from the summary and title this is how my self-insert story is going to end. Now why am I doing this when I've barely started? Because writer's block sucks. I know exactly what I want to do and where I want to go in all my other stories the problem is getting to that point. I could probably write the entire final story that leads up to this part. If I do it as separate stories I would stretch it over 8 parts. The years at Hogwarts and the big finale. If I keep it as one story on its own, or maybe the years and the finale, it would be very long but I could probably trim the fat quite a bit allowing me to skip some of the boring stuff. I was going to do that anyway but if I keep it as one story not only will I not feel obliged to write proper 8 story lengths but it may encourage me to write more… Maybe. My Naruto story was just going to be one long one where anything can happen though now I think about it I should probably split it into three. One that's the current story, one where they realise something has to change and they try again, or it's a different start altogether I don't know, and the final one being a collection of all the random resets that happen in between the chapters I don't feel like putting in or crazy ideas that go nowhere and don't fit into the plot. My other Harry Potter story was also going to be a multiple part one. The first story being the one you see and the others being the years at Hogwarts split up. Though maybe I should combine those as well… I could probably end it in 5** **th** **year and make it realistic since the last two books were essentially preparing and fighting the war. There is the possible HP one-shot I may upload at some point that may turn into something longer if you like it. But never did I think that trying to prove to people I know how to write a good OC and that I know what an actual Gary Stu based on me would be like could result in this. I'll explain as the story goes on.**

Chapter ?: The crossroads

When I died I expected it to be over. End of story, no sequel. Maybe a short vision of where I would spend my afterlife or get to watch the epilogue my friends and family were given. Not once since I was put into my own story did I think it would end like this. Sitting in an armchair staring at a face I once would have seen in a mirror. But ten years watching another face grow and change in that same mirror, experiencing a different life, that changes a lot of things. Your identity being just one of them. I looked him up and down again. Where I had become better built as a result of my training over the years he looked exactly like I remembered myself from before. Unfit, a more rounded face and an otherwise unremarkable guy. I couldn't tell how old he was but I had never been a good judge of age. Watching him just sitting there in a red shirt and black pants made me realise something was off. It may have been years since I was this person in front of me but I knew those clothes. It was one of my typical outfits.

"How long?" I asked. He knew what I meant. He had to. After all he was still writing all this down for the people of the internet to see. A fact that had long ago stopped making me feel anything. It may be just another story but this was still my life.

He just looked at me tilting his head slightly. "Are you sure you want to know?" He asked back his voice containing a note of curiosity I never would have noticed before everything that had happened to me.

I opened my mouth to answer, angry at him for dodging the question, before I thought better of it. Did I? Did I really want to know how long it took him to write what took me 10 years to live? I sighed and shook my head at him. He only nodded slightly in return. After a short moment of silence I decided asking a different question would be best. "So what should I call you?"

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" I didn't have any time to consider how to respond before he continued. "Well you could call me by our actual name but that may be confusing. Author sounds silly, as does Writer." He stopped and placed his chin on his hand, his arm resting on his knee as he looked past me. "Well I suppose since that is the position I am here as you can call me Blake." He nodded and put his arm down before looking at me again. "Any other questions?" I folded my arms looking back at him in disbelief. I had just died. Completely accepting that fact meant that there was only one real question left to ask. "Ah yes. Of course." Blake nodded a slight smile on his face. "What now? That's the important thing after all." He stretched his legs out and clasped his hands together before putting them in his lap. "Well that's up to you really. Look around." Confused I did as he asked. There was the screen that showed what was happening back at Hogwarts a few minutes ago, there was the door I came through when I originally died and many more like it on the walls. Looking back at Blake once I had done my little search he spoke. "Each one of those doors leads to another world, another story idea. Each one of them involving you."

Now that was shocking. "Me? Why?" I asked in sheer disbelief. This was the last thing I expected upon dying. Well I hadn't expected any of this really but still… "I thought this was it. The end of my story and your little experiment." I may have adapted to my new life but that didn't mean I forgot who I actually was. Another character in a fictional story. Just one based of the writer to show what that would actually be like. "What changed?"

"You did obviously." If he hadn't answered so seriously I would have been tempted to laugh. "Sure when you first were placed in this world you were similar enough to me. Excited to learn magic, determined to save everyone." Blake shook his head smiling softly. "But look at you now. Stronger than the average wizard on your own without the boost of additional cores. Your body scarred by the rituals you underwent and that mark on your arm. Capable of holding your own in a fight with a skilled swordsman and with such mastery over elemental spells you could douse fiendfyre with a simple aguamenti." He was exaggerating to the extreme but I got his point.

"Still that's only because I knew it was a story. You couldn't kill me off first year." Blake looked at me in as if I was an idiot. "Ok so fine. Maybe I would be cruel enough to kill myself off in a story but that doesn't explain why you didn't."

Blake shrugged. "You were convincing. You read up on as much magical theory as you could, used your abilities to understand it a bit more and in the long run it made the story interesting." He smiled at me again eyes showing his laughter. "Heck I didn't even have to try all that hard to screw you over anyway, you kept getting into troublesome situations on your own." I scowled at Blake but he just continued talking. "I shaped the world and dropped you in it. Had you left the story would have gone much the same as it had in the books."

"Instead the war picked up again 5 years after the infamous 7th year because I screwed up." I couldn't just let him talk like this. It was kind of infuriating.

Blake frowned at me before shrugging again. "Please, I knew how this was going to end from the beginning. It did have to take place in my head before I wrote it down after all. I change the situations, you change with it. Then I had to decide if what I was thinking was something I'd do or something you would. Of course sometimes those two things lined up but others varied differently. There were even times where you surprised me as I was writing. Not often but it did happen which is what lead to this." Blake gestured around at the room we were in. "You became a character in your own right. A reflection of me to a certain extent sure but you grew and changed. Now you get a choice."

"Oh?" I responded dryly. "This isn't some King's Cross Station afterlife is it? Because I am fine staying dead."

"Not at all." He smiled again. I cannot remember being this happy before I was put in this story. He must enjoy tormenting me. "This story is at an end. But you have multiple others to pick from." He gestured at all the doors again. Curiosity starting to grow inside me I looked at them all again. They all looked the same. The only reason I knew which door I came from is because it was the one situated directly behind my chair. "Each one of these doors represents the beginning of a new story. A couple have only the first few moments drafted. Another Harry Potter story has a few more ideas but that's dependant on you of course."

I sighed. May as well get this over with. "What are my options?"

"Well there are a few. First off like I said there is the other Harry Potter story that has a few ideas more than the others. Basically I take you, give you a body, your wand, your ritual enhancements and shove you into the canon universe a little bit after the Halloween of '81."

"And whats the catch?" That sounded way too good to be true. Though potentially fun. I still regret not having a valid reason to go after the Dursley's maybe now I can.

Blake got the smile back and leant forward glad to have my interest. "Well first of all your special immunity to leglimency and ability to pass through occlumency shields unnoticed? Gone. You'll still have the ability to use them both and the exposure to other minds so often has given you a mild form of the empath ability but no secret digging and subtle suggestions like before."

Well that wasn't too bad. A skilled leglimens could read minds unnoticed and there were probably only a few Occlumens strong enough to keep me out and fewer that would notice. As long as I didn't try to read Snape, Dumbledore or Voldemort I should be fine. "What else?" No way that was it.

I was right too. "You are in the canon universe so you have to follow canon rules. To an extent obviously. There are some things canon doesn't mention so you have a little leeway there but things like causing fire tornados or splitting the earth under your opponent? Can't be done without knowing the spell." Ok so that sucked a bit more since those spells were probably restricted and classified as dark magic but still workable. "As for your demonic summoning trick? No more of that either. Since you are branded with the summoners sigil I can't remove it completely but you'll have to form pacts with demon you want to summon." I looked down at the back of my left hand. A pentagram surrounded by a flowing script circling around until it seemed to overwrite itself shifting into something else.

"So kind of like the Bartimaeus trilogy then?" I asked staring as the symbol on my hand settled. A setback to be sure but I never took advantage of the ability that much to begin with so this might actually be helpful. Besides those books were good and if it was like that it could be fun. "Anything else?"

"Just one more should you choose this option." My eyes moved from looking at Blake to the back of my right hand as I felt it heat up. I saw the elven runic symbol for time burn itself into my skin before it was seemingly bound in chains that circled around my palm and down to my wrist. "That is to make sure you don't go around messing with the chain of events. If you try to stop something that needs to happen then those chains will burn and spread down your arm until you either stop or pass out from the pain." I glared at him. This one truly sucked but if that's how he wanted to play it then fine. Little I could do about it anyway.

"What are my other options?" He said he had more than one idea so I probably should find out about those. They may be more fun and end better for me.

"You know the story A Father's Son by Angel Desaray?" Blake asked drawing my attention back to him. I thought for a moment before nodding. A pretty good Star wars story if I do say so myself. "Same basic concept. I put you in the middle of the clone wars and see what happens. No wand or magic allowed but you can still have your little telekinetic trick through the force though that may be difficult at times." OK now that really sucked. Severely limited abilities, no weapons in the middle of a war with no guarantee of being considered friendly? May leave that one out no matter how interesting getting an actual lightsaber sounds.

"Another option is the world of One Piece. I place you there and you can go nuts. I'll even let you pick the time you want to go to." That sounded interesting. "No spells, ritual enhancements or summoning but you get to keep your affinity with the elements at full strength." Alright… No speed or strength boosts but I should be able to make up for that by channelling wind and earth through my body. The no other magic sucks but I could probably use the wind to mimic my 'telekinetic trick' as Blake put it.

"So I get to pick from those?" Not a bad selection. Star Wars is good if Im feeling like being risky, One Piece sounds like a good source of action and though it means being restricted in what Im allowed to actually do I can keep most of my abilities and have a bit more influence on what happens since Im older. Blake's voice broke me out of my thoughts.

"Actually there is one more Harry Potter idea I had." Huh. What else could he do? The question must have shown on my face, that or he couldn't wait to explain, because he answered immediately. "Remember the Harry Potter story Video Game: Exploited by michaelsuave?"

This took me a minute. There were quite a few the world is a video game stories I had read before all this started. The majority was Naruto which led to my own Naruto story idea but there were a couple Harry Potter ones. The one Blake was mentioning? "No way…" I looked up at him as the memory surfaced. He was practically bouncing in his chair a giant grin on his face. I could not believe this. "Really? You want to do something like that?" He nodded enthusiastically in answer. "Ok fine. I'll bite. What's my role in this?"

Blake rolled his eyes smiling wildly. "You'll be the main character duh." Before I could even open my mouth to respond the crazy happy writer continued. "Picture this. You are Harry Potter in a Harry Potter videogame. Sure the combat will be more RTS than your traditional turn-based combat but it will still have the aspects of an RPG. In fact, think of it as a fully immersive VR game." He was way too pumped about this idea. I could definitely tell which one he wanted me to pick. "Sure the stats are all in there but think of them more as buffers than the limits of your character. High endurance? You'll find yourself feeling less pain. High evade? Your instincts will tell you to move quicker than they would." The crazy dude smirked at me as he spoke the next bit. "High charisma? People will be more likely to believe what you tell them."

"Sounds like your typical game so far. What is going to be so different here?" If I didn't cut him off who knew how long, he would continue like this.

"Again, you are. You've experienced the entire magical world already. Done so many things. Think of this like a new game plus type of thing." The guy was still smiling at me. "Your skills and knowledge giving you certain bonuses. Your little mind tricks greatly boosted your ability of persuasion and even without that you learnt how to manipulate people quite well. Heck had this been a normal game your charisma score would probably be broken." I tilted my head and looked at him. The question clear on my face. "Well as I said you are the difference. As such whether they believe you or not depends on what you say. So the charisma level is basically just an added boost to help you deal with people that won't take you seriously."

"So basically no use for it on Private Drive?" Blake shrugged. "Ok I think I get it. I'm limited not by the rules or my stats but by Harry's body. I train that up and the stats rise with it correct?" Blake nodded this time the smile coming back in full force. "So how does that all get calculated?"

"Persona system." He said simply.

I nodded this time. "I see. No numbers but milestones like low, average, high right?"

"something like that. The rest of the game mechanics would be pretty self-explanatory if you choose to go this route."

I leaned back in the chair and interlocked my fingers. That did sound fun but did I really want to go through what Harry did? Videogame or not? At least if I picked the first option I could influence things a bit more. How I'm not sure but being an adult with almost no restriction to my magic power rise would definitely help. All that being said though…. Do I really want to fight Voldemort again? At least the Star Wars or One Piece ideas would be a new story. New faces. It would definitely be a breath of fresh air. I sighed. "So those are my only choices huh?"

"Nope." The simple answer would have made me fall over had I been standing.

"What do you mean no? I thought you said those were your only ideas?" I was shocked.

He just waved his hand at me. "What I said was those were the ideas that had the start drafted. As in I have an idea of what it would look like in my head already. There are thousands of other worlds I could drop you in if you wanted. From Attack on Titan to Strawberry Shortcake. Name it and in you go. Where you want to go, what you want to be. All up to you. Just as long as it works for that world."

I sat there stunned. I could go anywhere I want. Do anything I want. All I could say was "Really?"

"Yep." Blake replied. "Pick whatever you want. Take your time. There's no hurry after all."

We both sat there in silence. Him watching me while I ran all the thoughts through my head. Wondering what type of decision, I would make.

 **A/N: OK now that that is out of the way… go ahead and pick. Vote for one of the ideas you like or suggest a new one you'd like to see him in. All up to you now. I'm just glad I actually finished something. Now if only I can force myself to do that for my other stories.**


End file.
